


Unwinnable Game

by jetsam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>walking dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinnable Game

When the trouble with the Millefiore starts up, Tsuna doesn't recall Yamamoto from his baseball team. It's not a big problem, after all, and he and Gokudera and the others can deal with it fine.

In the end, Yamamoto decides he's coming back whether Tsuna likes it or not - there might or might not have been a message from Squalo involved. Gokudera looks grey when he meets Yamamoto at the airport, and Yamamoto feels something inside twist a little tighter.

He heads out on missions straight away. He takes a few scalps and calms down a bit.

When Hibari starts sending word back, Yamamoto knows that this is really bad, not the little emergency he was hoping. Yamamoto stopped smiling a while back, but now he stops gelling his hair and puts all his time into maintaining his weapons. Sasagawa catches a Millefiore assassin sneaking in through the gardens out the back. Yamamoto takes care of the execution, behind the hedge so Tsuna doesn't see. Tsuna doesn't look horrified any more and doesn't turn green, but somehow his sad smile is worse.

After Reborn dies, they don't even see that smile.

When Tsuna is killed, it's game over. There's nothing now that they can do to win, it's just a matter of taking as many of the bastards down with him as possible. The price on Yamamoto's head rockets.

He doesn't care.

He's a walking corpse already. They can't hurt him any more.


End file.
